1. This invention is a rose plant of the miniature rose class which can be grown quite satisfactorily in a greenhouse, as a garden perennial, as a specimen plant, in a border, or for cut flowers, with protection recommended through the winter in severe climates.
2. This present invention is a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant (Rosa chinensis `minima`), which was created by crossing the following two rose plants: The seed parent is MORpoly, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,453), a compact and prolific miniature rose, with medium yellow flowers, created by Ralph Moore. The pollen parent is MACgenev (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,279), a very fragrant, light pink, fully double hybrid tea rose created by Sam McGredy. The farietal denomination of this new rose is SAVanade.
3. The flowers of this present invention bear some resemblance in color and petalage to those of its seed parent, MORpoly, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,453. The stems of the new invention are completely without thorns, the flowers are more fragrant, and more flowers are borne singly and on longer stems when compared to those of MORpoly, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,453.
This new variety is distinguished by:
A. A completely thornless habit. PA1 B. Flowers usually borne singly on stems averaging 6 to 10 inches long in summer and up to 24 inches long in the fall. PA1 C. Buds and flowers of a bright yellow. PA1 D. A plant that grows equally well in a greenhouse or out-doors; it is nearly always in bloom to serve as a decorative plant or for cut flowers. PA1 E. Mild fragrance.
Asexual production by cuttings of this new variety as performed in Essex County, Mass. and in San Bernardino County, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.